A Time of Loss and Hurt
Prolouge I remember my time with my family. On my eighteenth birthday, how a life I once had and cherished, was now but a passing dream. How because of those forbidden and unforgiving rules, that casted me away have lead me where I am today. On the path of regret and misfortune. December 10, 2008, it was my eighteenth birthday. I had managed to live a seemingly perfect life. A mother who guided and kept me protected through that moment in life that would have left me without a life. My father who worked to keep me fed and clothed, even though the rules would have all those who helped in such a matter executed. My life was all fine, until I Jessica Delacour was born after a male child had already been born. The rules that plagued my family since my brothers birth eighteen years ago. The male being born before a girl caused the rule if a girl is born after the male, then she shall be executed. My mother cradled my brothers lifeless body and then the doctors took the baby away from her. I was born shortly after, they kept me a secret, knowing I was all they had left.' Sadly, my family had to cover up his birth as if it didn't even exist. My brother was erased from history so I could live the life I have today. My mom cried herself to sleep every night for the past eighteen years. My dad has never spoken a word on the matter. I always feel alone, even though I know they love me and are glad I am alive. I would sing simple songs to myself in hopes to erase away the pain that I have caused my family. "Two births passed before your eyes. It's sad you had to let one say goodbye. The pain I caused. Has me hoping that I was dead. Even though all the pain I think I made. Was all in my head." Each night I would sing that to myself. up till this day its the only song I sing. My life may be full of merriment, but I am but a simple dread. My looks are something many people have dreamed of, even though I had not even slightly wished them to be given to me. Blonde hair that in the sunlight, sparkles intensely and shines off like silver strands. A face, that looks as though no ugliness could ever harm its beauty, rosy pink cheeks and lush, full formed pale red lips. Formed as though the gods had poured all their power into one beauty. Blue eye's as light as crystal's, the ability to pass by and not stare was impossible. An elegant french woman at best, many people would pass me, and the look on their faces as they walked by showed amazement and some even bitter jealousy. All I felt was hate, my looks were all the went noticed. My mentalitty was all but a mislead quality, one people thought I didn't need. As society goes, looks take you farther than intelligence. Chapter 1 Category:Story Category:WIP Category:Archived